Tuxedo (Transactions for Unix, Extended for Distributed Operations) is a middleware platform widely used to manage distributed transaction processing in distributed computing environments. It is a proven platform for unlocking enterprise legacy applications and extending them to a services oriented architecture, while delivering unlimited scalability and standards-based interoperability.